


Vid: Alive

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Family Loss, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Punching, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: A Jaylah character study.(Content note: fast motion and cuts)





	Vid: Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



**Title:** Alive  
**Fandom:** Star Trek Beyond  
**Music:** Alive, by Sia  
**Summary:** A Jaylah character study.  
**Content Notes:** fast motion and quick cuts  
**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m5hk869qlzwnk7m/alive_signed.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4zf8fnfe1zy5tfi/alive_signed.srt.txt)  
**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/160131478415/title-alive-fandom-star-trek-beyond-music)

 

The comic used in this vid is issue #5 of Star Trek: Boldly Go, written by Mike Johnson with art by Tony Shasteen.

 

 


End file.
